Applejack/Gallery/Season 2 episodes 14-26
The Last Roundup Determined Applejack S2E14.png|A close up of a determined Applejack. Applejack Training 1 S2E14.png Applejack jumping over hurdle S2E14.png Applejack Training 2 S2E14.png 2nd Place in Background S2E14.png Applejack Getting Ready to Jump S2E14.png Applejack leaping over hurdle S2E14.png Applejack jumping over hurdle birdseye view S2E14.png Applejack landing after a jump S2E14.png Applejack looking slick S2E14.png Applejack flipping her hat up S2E14.png Aj talking to applebloom SE2Ep14.png Applejack blushing S2E14.png|Applejack blushing how cute. Applejack Crowd S2E14.png Applejack Mayor 2 S2E14.png Twilight your best S2E14.png Applejack Mayor 4 S2E14.png Applejack boards the train S2E14.png Applejack Mayor 5 S2E14.png MLP-S2E14-Applejack Outhouse.PNG AJ at Dodge Junction S2E14.png MLP-S2E14-AJ Spotted.PNG Rarity AJ thank heavens S2E14.png|Oh, I guess they found me. Fluttershy so glad S2E14.png|Applejack wondering- "Oh I don't want to be here right now." Talking to Cherry Jubilee S2E14.png Jubilee complements Applejack S1E14.png Cherry Jubilee explaining how well Applejack performed S1E14.png AJ Cherries Jubilee S2E14.png|Applejack and her new boss. Applejack sweaty S02E14.png|Oh I'm so sweaty now... Applejack RainbowDash confront S02E14.png Rainbow Dash scolding Applejack S2E14.png|Getting a good ol scolding from Rainbow. Main ponies ready to work in the cherry factory S02E14.png Annoyed Applejack in the cherry factory S2E14.png Twilight approach S02E14.png Pouty Applejack S2E14.png|Pouty Applejack. Twilight, Rainbow, and Rarity question Applejack S2E14.png Applejack annoyed S2E14.png Applejack getting annoyed S2E14.png Rarity notice LoL face S2E14.png|Applejack running fast oh right. Applejack running S2E14.png Applejack maxspeed S02E14.png Applejack about to get hit by cherries S2E14.png Applejack cherry splat S2E14.png|''Splat!'' Applejack cherry face splat S2E14.png|Applejack doesn't look too happy about being covered in cherries. Cherrybucking S2E14.png|'Cherrybucking' Applejack startled S2E14.png|Whoa nelly she scared the apple out of Applejack. Applejack you promise S2E14.png|"You promise not to ask questions about Ponyville?" Pinkie Pie I promise S2E14.png|Yeah you better promise. Cherrybucking with Applejack and Pinkie Pie S2E14.png Applejack seriously S2E14.png|Seriously!? Applejack ugh...why S2E14.png|Ugh...why me. Pinkie Pie starts to bug Applejack with cherry changa S2E14.png Applejack still S2E14.png|Still...! Applejack never had S2E14.png|"Never had a cherry changa." Pinkie Pie no wonder S2E14.png|Ah she's invading my nose space. Applejack getting cornered S2E14.png|I don't like this. Applejack losing it S2E14.png|Grrr! Pinkie Pie long neck S2E14.png|What a long neck Pinkie has. Pinkie Pie going about S2E14.png Pinkie Pie annoys Applejack chimmy cherry S2E14.png Pinkie Pie annoys Applejack cherry changa S2E14.png Pinkie Pie pickle barrel 2 S2E14.png Pinkie Pie pickle barrel S2E14.png Applejack say it S2E14.png|Don't you point at me. Applejack eye close up S2E14.png|Close up. Applejack fed up with Pinkie Pie S2E14.png|"Noooooooo!" Applejack begging Pinkie Pie for mercy S2E14.png Applejack freaking out S2E14.png|Freaking out. Annoyed by Pinkie Pie S2E14.png Closing in on Applejack in the cherry orchards S2E14.png Applejack giving in at the cherry orchards S2E14.png Applejack might as well S2E14.png Applejack at breakfast S2E14.png Applejack pinkie promise S2E14.png|Applejack has no other choice. Applejack Pinkie Promises S2E14.png Applejack at the Dodge Junction train station S2E14.png Applejack oh I'm caught S2E14.png|I'M CAUGHT! Applejack AHH! S2E14.png|"AHH!!" Applejack making her escape S2E14.png Applejack gets the heck out of Dodge S2E14.png Applejack looking back S2E14.png|Looking back. Applejack oh yeah! S2E14.png|Oh yeah! Applejack cute confidence S2E14.png|Applejack with cute confidence. Applejack feels impact S2E14.png|What was that! Applejack offers double S2E14.png|Applejack offers double. Applejack that face S2E14.png|That face. Applejack oh not good S2E14.png|Huh! Pinkie Pie scolding Applejack for breaking a Pinkie Promise S2E14.png Applejack frankly don't care S2E14.png|Frankly Applejack doesn't care. Pinkie Pie and Applejack pouty face S2E14.png Applejack and Pinkie Pie on the coach S2E14.png Pinkie Pie get later S2E14.png|Applejack not impressed. Pinkie Pie Rarity catch me S2E14.png Applejack ultra confident S2E14.png|Now Applejack is ultra confident. Applejack uh oh S2E14.png|Uh oh! Confident Applejack S2E14.png Urging on the engineer ponies S2E14.png Determined Applejack 2 S2E14.png|Who's a crazy pony? Applejack crossing the train's path S2E14.png|You're a crazy pony! Applejack safely across the tracks S2E14.png|Who is? You is, Applejack. Applejack perfect getaway S2E14.png|The perfect getaway! Applejack happy S2E14.png|Happy! Applejack oh nuts S2E14.png|"Ah nuts!" Flying cart S2E14.png Applejack undaunted S2E14.png|Applejack is undaunted. Rainbow Dash caught Applejack 1 S2E14.png Rainbow Dash caught Applejack 2 S2E14.png Aj sad around ribbons.png Glum Applejack S02E14.png|A.J. swallowing her pride. Applejack but blue S2E14.png|"But blue..." Rainbow Dash but the telegram S2E14.png|Yeah about that telegram. Rainbow Dash send money S2E14.png|There's no money. Applejack LoL face 2 S2E14.png|Ah! Applejack is not lying. Applejack come home S2E14.png|"Come home empty hooved." Applejack beyond words S2E14.png|Applejack with the cutest face. Applejack not upset S2E14.png|"So you're not mad at me?" Applejack face her S2E14.png|"What about the mayor?" Applejack face her S2E14.png|"I don't think I can face her." Applejack LoL face 3 S2E14.png|I'm not lying, I'm just frowning. Fluttershy being soppy S2E14.png Fluttershy and Twilight nuzzling Applejack S2E14.png Applejack Love you guys S2E14.png|Applejack with the'' I love you guys'' face. Applejack returns at the train station S2E14.png Applejack coming home S2E14.png|Coming home. Applejack waving S2E14.png|Waving at everypony. Winona welcomes Applejack S2E14.png Apple family pileup S2E14.png The Super Speedy Cider Squeezy 6000 AJ Mic S2E15.png|"Cider Season has begun!" Apple family cider stand S2E15.png Crowd upset S02E15.png|A line of angry ponies RD complain S02E15.png|"Oh come on, Applejack!" RD pointing S02E15.png|"You always run out of cider!" Caramel "Yeah, you always run out!" S02E15.png|He doesn't look happy. Everypony upset S02E15.png|An angry crowd joins in front of Applejack. Everypony leaving S02E15.png|"Where are ya'll goin'?" Applejack, Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash S02E15.png Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash excited S02E15.png Tootsie and Twinkleshine running S02E15.png|The ponies rushing off to meet some new ponies. Flim approaching Applejack S02E15.png Flim talking to Applejack S2E15.png Applejack looking at family S2E15.png Apple Family watching Flim S2E15.png Applejack same way S2E15.png|"We've always made cider the same way." 2x15 AppleFamilyHuddle.png Apple family group huddle interrupted S2E15.png Uncertain Applejack and Flim S02E15.png Uncertain Applejack and Flim 3 S02E15.png Big McIntosh no deal S2E15-W15.png|Take your business somewhere else. Apple family shocked S2E15.png Twilight Applejack worried S02E15.png Twilight Applejack egad S02E15.png|EGAD!! Applejack oh no! S2E15.png|*Gasp!* AJ lasso S02E15.png|Oh, you're not gonna drink that YET!!! Applejack can't sale S2E15.png|"You can't sell that cider!" Apple Bloom upset S2E15.png Big McIntosh drop S2E15-W15.png|That looks like it hurts. Big McIntosh so what S2E15-W15.png|Why you do that, Big McIntosh? Applejack for itself S2E15.png|"Our cider speaks for itself!" Big McIntosh determined S2E15-W15.png Applebloom dizzy S02E15.png Applebloom collapse S02E15.png Applejack worried swallow S02E15.png Sweating worried Applejack S2E15.png Apple family sad S02E15.png|"Go on ya'll!" Everypony sad2 S02E15.png|"Go on, there's no need to worry about us!" AJ tears S02E15.png|"We'll just find a new farm for our cider." Twilight Applejack happy S02E15.png|" Looks like you get to keep your farm after all." Applejack wins S02E15.png|Best. Letter. Ever! Pinkie offering cider S2E15.png Applejack smiles S02E15.png|Cheers to the Apple Family. Read It and Weep Main 5 surrounding Rainbow Dash's hospital bed S2E16.png S2E16Rainbowinhospital.png Rainbow Dash sweating1 S02E16.png Rainbow Dash sweating2 S02E16.png|It smells funny in here. Applejack error S02E16.png|An animation error of Applejack speaking without moving her mouth. Rarity Pinkie and Applejack watching S2E16.png Rarity horrified S2E16.png|Uh, my face speaks for itself. Rarity frowning S2E16.png|I don't know how I got here from all the way from Sweet Apple acres. Rarity care less S2E16.png A Friend in Deed Applejack barn 1 S2E18.png Applejack barn 2 S2E18.png Applejack barn 3 S2E18.png Pinkie Pie friends 2 S2E18.png Pinkie Parade S2E18.png It's About Time Applejack and Rarity S2E20.png|What kind of disaster? S2E20 Applejack trowel.png Rarity clean Applejack S2E20.png Rarity removing leaves S2E20.png Rarity question face 2 S2E20.png|Applejack is wondering about Twilight's nagging feeling. Rarity feels shockwave S2E20.png|How can Applejack be asleep in a time like this. Rarity oh theres Twilight S2E20.png|Woah nelly! Dragon Quest Applejack binoculars S2E21.png Pinkie binoculars S2E21.png Everypony watching above undercover promo s02e21.png Pinkie Pie looking Rainbow through binocular S2E21.png Waiting for dragons S2E21.png Pinkie Applejack Rainbow Twilight in trench looking at Rarity S2E21.png All with binoculars S2E21.png everypony watching above undercover promo s02e21.png Ponies watching the dragon migration S2E21.png RainbowDash&AppleJackS2E21.PNG Rainbow Dash being obnoxious S2E21.png Applejack smirking at Dash S2E21.png Rainbow Dash laughing S2E21.png Spike is embarrassed S02E21.Png Watching Spike waddle away S2E21.png Ponyville Confidential Main ponies in spa S02E23.png|Applejack at the Spa with her friends Applejack relaxing S2E23.png|Oh yeah this feels good. Applejack reading S2E23.png Applejack LoL face S2E23.png|What could Applejack be lying about. Applejack sleeping photo S2E23.png Applejack pointing S2E23.png Applejack looking disappointed S02E23.png Applejack making an awkward face S2E23.png Applejack looking at Twilight S2E23.png|"Who does this Gabby Gums think she is?" Cake breakup S02E23.png|"The Cakes are breaking up!" Cakes 'We are?' S2E23.png|"We are?" Rainbow Dash carrying papers S2E23.png|Rainbow Dash and a pile of newspapers. Twilight didn't mean it S2E23.png|Oh my she tar blum about this. Applejack and Big McIntosh angry S2E23.png Applejack doesn't want to talk with CMC S2E23.png Angry Applejack and Big McIntosh S2E23.png Big McIntosh talking S2E23.png Big McIntosh talking 2 S2E23.png Big McIntosh talking 3 S2E23.png Big McIntosh scolding CMC S2E23.png Apple Bloom Applejack reconciled S2E23.png|Applejack forgives her sister,Apple Bloom. Scootaloo with a newspaper S2E23.png MMMystery on the Friendship Express Applejack interrupting S2E24.png|''We need to go!'' We better hurry S2E24.png Applejack and Rarity helping too S2E24.png Main 6 carrying the cake into safety S2E24.png Main 6 and Big McIntosh in front of train S2E24.png Pinkie thanking friends for getting the cake to the train S2E24.png Rarity gets jabbed S2E24.png|I'm just hittin' ya in good faith. Rarity hey! S2E24.png|I know Rarity is giving me that look. Rarity oww! S2E24.png|Now I'm just gonna look at the cake and pretend I didn't hit you. Applejack looking at MMMM S2E24.png Main 6 - group 'Mmmm' S2E24.png|Mmmm! Applejack tongue out S2E24.png|Applejack sure do love them MMMMs. Applejack, Rarity, Twilight, Rainbow and Fluttershy S2E24.png Pinkie blocking entrance S2E24.png Rainbow Dash sooo S2E24.png|Pinkie said what now? Pinkie still blocking the entrance S2E24.png Rarity & the rest near laughs S2E24.png|What in tarnation is going on? Rainbow, Applejack, Rarity, Twilight and Fluttershy S2E24.png Pinkie grabbing on Applejack's head S2E24.png Rainbow pointing at Pinkie S2E24.png Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Applejack and griffon S2E24.png Crowd gasping S2E24.png Twilight and Applejack S2E24.png Pinkie putting hat on Twilight S2E24.png Twilight becoming Pinkie's lowly assistant S2E24.png Twilight yeah right S2E24.png|Don't worry Twilight, I don't take Pinkie seriously either. Applejack see's weird S2E24.png|Applejack's expression is priceless. DeliciousFaces S02E24.png Pinkie with the likely suspects on the train S2E24.png 2x24 dontlikecake.png Twilight's deduction S2E24.png 2x24 onelastthing.png Princess Celestia walking to the dessert S2E24.png Pinkie Pie taking a huge bite S2E24.png Everypony staring at Pinkie Pie S2E24.png Pinkie Pie gets fat S2E24.png Everypony laughing S2E24.png A Canterlot Wedding - Part 1 Main 6 having a picnic S02E25.png Main 6 having a picnic 2 S02E25.png Applejack Rainbow impressed and not S2E25.png|AJ pleased she gets to make the food. Rainbow yawn S2E25.png Rainbow hoof in mouth S2E25.png Rainbow Dash excited about sonic rainboom S02E25.png Twilight reading invitation S2E25.png Twilight paralyzed with surprise S2E25.png Applejack reassuring S2E25.png Rainbow Dash confound cuteness S2E25.png|Applejack is just doing something. Rainbow Dash is she serious S2E25.png What's a B.B.B.F.F? S2E25.png Twilight tell me personally S2E25.png Oh, that's a B.B.B.F.F! S2E25.png S02E25 The others worry.png S02E25 Twilight expresses her concerns.png Twilight oh S2E25.png|Applejack saying some new word she made up. Rainbow Dash and Applejack at train window S2E25.png Rainbow Dash happy S2E25.png Rainbow Dash at the window S2E25.png Twilight's friends laughing S2E25.png Twilight looking through window S2E25.png Twilight thinking about Shining Armor S2E25.png Applejack looking at Twilight 2 S2E25.png Twilight whats her name S2E25.png Applejack talking to Twilight 2 S2E25.png|"Come on, now. You're his sister. He'll always make time for you." Twilight and Applejack S2E25.png Passing through forcefield S2E25.png|Forcefield passing through the train. Rarity & Rainbow Dash amazed S2E25.png|Woah nelly, I just passed through one of them force fields. Pinkie about to sneeze S2E25.png|She's about to sneeze. Pinkie sneezing confetti S2E25.png|Now how did she sneeze confetti? Whatever, it's Pinkie Pie. The main 5 ponies worried about Twilight S2E25.png|Twilight seems to be too jealous Rarity bring out strange S2E25.png|Applejack in awe at seeing many royal guards. Applejack running S2E25.png Applejack making a cake S2E25.png Applejack sculpting S2E25.png Applejack preparing the apple fritters S2E25.png Princess Cadance coming S2E25.png|And here she comes. S02E25 - Checking on the Catering.png Applejack giving bag of apple fritters to Cadance S2E25.png Applejack squee S2E25.png|Squee! Cadance taking the bag S2E25.png Twilight confound look S2E25.png|Wonder what Applejack will say if she saw Twilight's confound expression. Twilight's friends surprised S2E25.png Applejack seeing Spike holding Cadance figurine S2E25.png|"That goes on the cake!" Spike smiling S2E25.png Applejack talking S2E25.png Rainbow Dash talking S2E25.png Rainbow Dash talking 2 S2E25.png Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash and Applejack looking at Twilight S2E25.png Twilight angry S2E25.png Twilight talking S2E25.png Twilight talking 2 S2E25.png Twilight talking 3 S2E25.png Twilight talking 4 S2E25.png Twilight talking 5 S2E25.png Twilight slamming the table S2E25.png Twilight angry 2 S2E25.png|Man, she is so angry. Bridlemaids S2E25.jpg Rarity working hard & everything S2E25.png|I'm just smiling because my hair is loose. Applejack 'love love love' S2E25.png Rainbow 'all that aerodynamic' S2E25.png Rarity help Rainbow Dash S2E25.png|What are you up to, Applejack? Applejack put hat on S2E25.png Applejack lie face S2E25.png|Applejack is lying about something. Twilight's friends walking on red carpet S2E25.png Twilight's friends, Spike, Cadance and Shining Armor S2E25.png Everypony looking S2E25.png Applejack 'You sure about that' S2E25.png|"You sure about that?" Twilight move Applejack S2E25.png Applejack, Fluttershy, Rarity and Pinkie S2E25.png|What is she gonna do? S02E25 Twilight accuses Cadance.png Applejack, Rarity, Fluttershy and Pinkie S2E25.png|Applejack is not amused. Princess Celestia are u serious S2E25.png|Applejack is very surprised or unsure. Twilight's friends shocked S2E25.png Twilight's friends leaving Twilight S2E25.png A Canterlot Wedding - Part 2 Ponies playing instruments wedding entrance S2E26.png First wedding procession This Day s02e26.png Rarity & Rainbow Dash gasp! S2E26.png|Whoa...not good. Rainbow Applejack and Rarity bridesmaids S2E26.png Applejack don't understand S2E26.png|"I don't understand." Applejack be two S2E26.png|"How can there be two of them?" Rarity freak out S2E26.png|Bright green light is scary! Rarity sees weird queen S2E26.png|Ok this is down right weird. Main 6 tend to Celestia S02E26.png S02E26 Main 6 determination.png Main 6 running S2E26.png Changelings looking at main 6 running S2E26.png Main 6 S2E26.png|Hold down to your hooves! Twilight go go S2E26.png|Say what? Changelings trying to attack main 6 S2E26.png Rarity bump into S2E26.png|Applejack feels a bump. Rarity oh c'mon S2E26.png|Sorry about that sugercube. Main 6 facing the changelings S2E26.png|The main 6 is facing a big problem here. S02E26 Main 6 surrounded.png|Stay together now... Rainbow Dash at the ground S2E26.png S02E26 Doppelgangers 1.png S02E26 Doppelgangers 2.png Main 6 surrounded by clones S02E26.png|Got a fight on our hooves... Main 6 ready to fight S2E26.png Main 6 ready to fight 2 S2E26.png Applejack and changeling Twilight together S2E26.png Changeling turns back to normal S2E26.png|Wait, this isn't Twilight! S02E26 Applejack and changling.png|Anyone reminded of Alien? Pile of Applejacks S2E26.png|Applejacks, Applejacks everywhere. Shooting changeling Applejack S2E26.png Twilight and Applejack S2E26.png|"Real me! REAL ME!" Twilight and Applejack 2 S2E26.png S02E26 Applejack attack.png|Applejack KICK! Main 6 kicking changelings S02E26.png Main 6 defeated Changelings S02E26.png S02E26 Twilight Applejack Rarity not good.png S02E26 Main 6 bt rock and hard place.png|Surrounded on all sides Main 6 captured by Changelings S02E26.png Applejack 'sorry' S2E26.png Twilight 'It's not your fault' S2E26.png SneakyTwilightS2E26.PNG Rarity & Twilight witness love S2E26.png|Applejack is going to see something cool. Main 6 glad S2E26.png|Now how in tarnation can Applejack not notice the shadow. Rarity bright light S2E26.png|Whoa apple sweet nelly what a bright light. Princess Cadance yum S2E26.png|I knew her magic color is blue! Princess Cadance and Applejack with apple fritters S2E26.png Royal Wedding crowd S2E26.png Rarity with tears S2E26.png Rarity about to wipe tears S2E26.png Rarity wiping tears S2E26.png Applejack putting hat on S2E26.png|Nice save there, Applejack for putting your hat on when Rarity is busy. Applejack making a face S2E26.png|Applejack making a face. Main 6, Spike and Celestia S2E26.png Main 6 and Spike looking at Celestia S2E26.png Twilight, Pinkie, Rainbow and Applejack S2E26.png Luna arriving at party S2E26.png Princess Luna did I miss S2E26.png Twilight and Pinkie S2E26.png Pinkie Pie grin S2E26.png S02E26 Party time.png Rarity dance S2E26.png|Don't know why Applejack is just standing around. Applejack playing instrument S2E26.png|And how does she get intervals less than perfect fifths without hands? Applejack playing the fiddler S2E26.png Fluttershy, Twilight and Applejack S2E26.png S02E26 Overdue bachelor party.png Category:Character gallery pages